A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of car seat, more specifically, an alarm system directed to the rear car seats.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an alarm system configured for use with a vehicle;
wherein the alarm system includes thin metal contact sensors that are integrated into the rear seats of a vehicle, and which are in wired communication with a central processing unit located elsewhere within said vehicle; wherein the contact sensors close a circuit once an individual is seated on the respective seat; wherein the central processing unit is further in wired communication with a timer, vehicle lights, and a vehicle battery in order to operate, sense, and emit an alarm while the vehicle is parked.
The Burgess Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,844) discloses a child safety seat with an alarm to notify the driver of a vehicle that an infant is in its carrier inside of the vehicle. However, the alarm is not configured for use with the rear seats of a vehicle.
The Johnson et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,466,217) discloses a system for determining abandonment of a child in an unattended vehicle. However, the system does not use pressure sensors to detect weight of the rear seat(s).
The Rossi Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,340) discloses a system for warning when a child is left in a vehicle seat and a transmitter for sending the warning to a remote location. However, the system is integrated into the child car seat, and not the rear seat(s) of the vehicle.
The Cunningham Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,408,445) discloses a system for generating a reminder signal to one or more individuals exiting a vehicle for purposes of preventing the inadvertent leaving of a child. Again, the system does not integrate weight or pressure sensors into the rear seat(s) of the vehicle.
The Lima et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0088426) discloses an alarm system for alerting parents that a baby is still in a car seat. However, the alarm system is secured to the restraining belts of a child car seat, and not pressure sensors of rear vehicle seats.
The Rams, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,378,979) discloses a child occupancy detection system having a sensor connected to the seat belt of the baby's car seat. Again, the system does not include pressure sensors into the reart seat(s) of a vehicle.
The Monzo et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,348,889) discloses a system and method to warn that a child has been left unattended in a vehicle. Again, the system is not integrating pressure sensors in the rear seat(s) of a vehicle.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an alarm system configured for use with a vehicle; wherein the alarm system includes thin metal contact sensors that are integrated into the rear seats of a vehicle, and which are in wired communication with a central processing unit located elsewhere within said vehicle; wherein the contact sensors close a circuit once an individual is seated on the respective seat; wherein the central processing unit is further in wired communication with a timer, vehicle lights, and a vehicle battery in order to operate, sense, and emit an alarm upon detection that individuals remain in any of the rear seats while the vehicle is parked. In this regard, the car seat occupancy alarm departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.